Ephraim Brose
Ephraim Brose is a member of the crew on board the Eisenstrasse, a massive support zeppelin traveling with the Mannfred Expedition into the Lost Sea. He was hired after Luna von Strauss saw him looking for work relating to the upcoming expedition in one of the ports the zeppelin had stopped at. He has his own boat, the large dinghy known as the Magpisk. History Before the Expedition The younger of two sons and the one that survived childhood, Ephraim Brose has always been accustomed to the hardships that came with vagrancy. Forced out of their home after it burnt down in a fire, his father and mother, a fisher and an illegally employed miner respectively, were left with no choice but to adopt vagabondism to sustain the barely Sephardic Reu (a strictly monotheistic branch, in contrast to the more common monolatry or henotheism found in other branches) family of three. Following his mother's death in a mining accident, Ephraim and his father were forced to leave the area through their last possession, the fishing dinghy, the Magpisk. Years later and things haven't improved much for Ephraim, now approaching his 40s. Now the sole owner of the family fishing dinghy, barely aware of his mother's heritage, forced to take odd jobs and live a life of a tramp. While he's had some success, such as briefly working as a phony psychologist/psychiatrist named Walentyn, assisting in keeping the peace in the casual ward he stayed in, or even getting lucky fishing, he never saved the money he made and mainly used it for food and maintaining the dinghy, to the point where he claims that he has "the best dinghy this side of the sea." Unfortunately, his phony work resulted in him getting banned from that district of town, and after being accused of drugging someone, he was banned from the casual ward as well. Now forced to live in his dinghy, no cash to sustain himself (as news of his phony work spread, resulting in him getting kicked out of establishments he's attempted to work at) and no luck catching fish, he was at his wit's end. However, while always having been nervous of the open sea since childhood, the grand expedition led by Admiral Mannfred may help him get out of the rut he was in. He quickly scrambled for the port, looking for someone to hire him and his dinghy, for he knew going solo would be the end of him. Hired Help and Campo Diablo Whilst scrambling for work, he was noticed by the Eisenstrasse's First Officer, Luna von Strauss. When he eventually came to her, he was incredibly grateful to hear that they would be hiring him, and quickly got to securing the Magpisk in the vehicle section of the cargo bay. In the workweek after, as the ships of the Expedition met up, he quickly adjusted to his new surroundings, abstracted from the environment he had lived in up to that point, and quickly made friends with several crew members, including the marines Landolt (otherwise referred to as Lanzo) and Dagobert. Even Captain Edgar Krantz had found him nice to talk to, in his opinion. During the Battle of Campo Diablo, Ephraim fought alongside the other soldiers on board the Eisenstrasse, before moving to help the wounded on the friendly vessel below the zeppelin. Following the battle, he would join the other soldiers picked out to accompany Captain Krantz and Commander Sandor Váradi to the Governor's Mansion, and would remain with them outside during the night. He would initially meet, alongside the other Eisenstrasse soldiers, the Gothian soldiers of the NECS Blixtvåg, including Marine Officer Sari Kahleen, with whom he'd begin an acquaintanceship, even if his friend Lanzo could be said to have embarrassed him, among others. He would end up being the one to break the news of the war to his fellow peers that he had joined from the ship, before allowing the Gothians to explain in further detail. Once the Messenger appeared within the Mansion, and water began oozing out of the doors, he stayed away initially and stood with the others. As things went on, he grew more distressed, with agoraphobia slowly settling in, even joining in pointing his revolver at Sergeant Donovan's men. He would lower his gun as things were explained, but he still wasn't sure what to think. After it was mentioned that they needed a creature with enough blood in order to utilize blood sorcery, he offered to go look for feral strays in the general area, which Donovan was grateful for. He rushed out with Lanzo and found, among the choices available, a mangy looking dog, whom they shot in the hind quarters and the body. They quickly rushed in and grabbed the dog in a way to lessen its bloodloss, and brought it to the Brunswick marines. Ephraim would wipe his hands on some nearby shrubbery, before praying to the Ruvi God with his mother's pendant. After everything was said and done, he joined the soldiers, Krantz and Váradi, as they all headed back to the zeppelin. First Meeting and Faith Ephraim would end up joining the Eisenstrasse representatives once more, as Krantz, Von Strauss and their chosen Storm Troopers for the meeting held the morning after the events at the Governor's Mansion, respectfully standing the farthest away from the conference table whilst still being close. After the details of the war taking place were explained, and Admiral Viktor Mannfred explained the significance of the Expedition, everyone was introduced to the weakened god Farryn. As questions were asked, Ephraim began to ponder about the Reu God, whom he referred to as l'Adonai, and would later obtain the privilege to ask Farryn on his personal familiarity with the other gods, before asking him about how to contact a god, and then candidly about his God specifically as the meeting's discussion moved towards Raum, revealing his mother's silver palm-shaped pendant to him. While Farryn would ultimately be unable to give him the answer he wished, he was still humbled to speak to him, and waved the god goodbye as he went away. After returning to the Eisenstrasse, he would end up attempting to pray to his God in broken Ladino, to a quiet response. While he briefly contemplated whether He was still there, he remembered his mother's devotion, and reaffirmed his own, if not himself, then for his mother, unwavering just like her. Blackstone Keep Ephraim would find himself sitting in the passenger side of the lead Eisenstrasse truck, Dagobert driving, when the Expedition arrived at the island known as Blackstone Keep. Once the trucks stopped, he'd step out for some air, waving back at Kahleen who had noticed him. Soon, the Expedition continued onward, before being faced by mysterious fog. Whilst others suffered nosebleeds, Ephraim would feel a sense of disorientation, before regaining it once more. He'd join the other soldiers in getting in defensive positions after the apparitions, to Krantz's quiet approval. Quickly, Mannfred spoke with the spirits and revealed that they had come to warn them, speaking of Raum 'evicting' them and incoming skeletons, reanimated knights. After some battle tactics were discussed, the spirits cast their worldly possessions to them, including a carved wooden horse on the hood of the Eisenstrasse's lead truck. After Krantz told his men to offer something in return, Ephraim handed over a wooden mushroom that Lanzo had carved out in exchange for the horse. As he returned to the passenger side of the truck, he would pet the wooden horse until they arrived at the gates of the keep the island was named after. There, those of the expedition battled with a host of skeletons and crows, with Ephraim doing his best to assist in the fight. Following the scuffle, some were left to guard the road leading to the castle, including some Eisenstrasse men, among them being Ephraim, as the rest departed for the Keep proper. It would be here that he would meet the skeleton that they had captured following the battle. Whilst initially not speaking to the skeleton, after ringing noise began manifesting itself from the castle, causing the skeleton discomfort, he would begin talking to it to see if it were alright. After finding out that it was literate, they quickly got it a notebook and pencil, introducing itself as Gawain. For the rest of the night and morning, Gawain and Ephraim would talk to one another, the latter believing he had just made a new friend. After the Expeditionary Team returned from the Keep, Admiral Mannfred noted the two and, after speaking with them, allowed Gawain to accompany Ephraim on board the Eisenstrasse, much to the latter's delight. Following everyone's return to the Fleet, a meeting was shortly held, explaining that they were headed to the Cattan Islands next. Ephraim and Gawain would both join the Eisenstrasse representatives once more, and soon after, they returned to the zeppelin, as Gawain realized how much of a fish out of water he was. Thankfully, Ephraim's circle of comrades was excited to meet the skeleton, and were interested to know more about him. While saddened by what Gawain had to say about what had occurred in his past, they quickly moved to discussing the Cattan Islands, and what they were interested about in regards to it. The Cattan Islands Arriving in the harbor of the capital-island of Cattapoli, Ephraim and Gawain would once more join the entourage of Captain Krantz, Váradi, and Von Strauss, listening in to their conversation as thoughts went through Rem's head. The Eisenstrasse representatives would join the others that were headed towards the Consulate - later arriving and being motioned to enter the dining area, where they seated themselves. Ephraim would choose to wait until he was assigned a seat, not wanting to be presumptuous due to being of lower class, with Gawain joining him due to skeletons being unable to eat or drink. An attendant would point out and help the two to two cushions at the table, and soon, drinks were brought out. Ephraim would largely listen to the discussions playing out. Once the food was brought to the table and dining commenced, Admiral Mannfred introduced those of the fleet that were attending, including the hobo and the skeleton, who gave a tip of their hats before removing them. Ephraim made sure to eat in a proper manner, in contrast to Váradi, and continued listening in to discussions. By the time the dinner finished, Free had sampled everything on offer, from meat to sauce, from fruit to drink, having fallen out of the conversation after the discussion shifted towards treaties and agreements - he'd go on to sample everything that was on offer in regards to the desserts in the most polite fashion he could. Soon, Consul Fawnstar departed for a brief meeting with the councilors, and after fifteen minutes, he hadn't returned yet, instead being substituted by Councillor Natsuma. Quickly, Admiral Mannfred identified the Niakoman delegate's lies, and Captain Krantz glanced at Ephraim and Gawain to indicate that they had to depart, though the former didn't even need the glances to know things were about to go down. Ephraim attempted to innocuously depart to finish his dessert, but he and Gawain were politely told to return to the table, prohibited from departing. Soon, Councillor Natsuma revealed the truth of what was going on, of Consul Fawnstar's kidnapping and Councillor Nerack's cultist faction. Admiral Mannfred commanded Ephraim and Gawain to head back to the fleet and alert them of the situation, to have a detachment sent to secure the consulate and to make it clear to everyone that they weren't about to start a war, but rather eliminate the traitorous councilor and rescue the consul. Brose quickly rose up from his seat, saluted the admiral and, joined by Gawain, rushed out and headed back to the docks. He relayed the news to three pilot sentries from the Revenant that were at the docks at that time, and one hurried to their small dinghy and began rowing to the dreadnought. With their mission complete, they returned to the Eisenstrasse, to find that First Officer Von Strauss had requested for their presence in the bridge. They made their way to the bridge, and explained the situation to Von Strauss, who reacted more positively the news than they expected. She then revealed that the airship had acquired sixteen new crew members, telling them to ask for Kass, who would help translate for them. The two would go on to do so, and meet the newly-employed kobold, and introductions were exchanged between the kobolds, and the hobo and his skeleton friend. Soon, the discussion shifted to eating, and the whole group ended up heading to the kitchen, just in time for the last call for dinner for the troops and crew that hadn't eaten yet, as it was around eight o'clock by this time. They all grab some food, and enjoy a pleasant meal. It would be about when they were finishing that chaos struck outside - an explosion, caused by a cultist-thrown lantern into a purposefully-made flood of oil, on the docks, bursting into a massive fireball - those especially near died, and the wooden dock was caught up in the flames, with a large plume of fire and hot air heading right up at the Eisenstrasse, though with no fear of it being lit afire. The airship went into full alert, with a medical team sent out and all row boats being deployed to fish out the men that had found themselves in the water. Von Strauss would send a soldier to inform Ephraim of the situation and to have him help in the deployment with the Magpisk. Gawain, Lanzo and Dagobert, alongside the soldier that had retrieved the hobo and another soldier, would all join Ephraim aboard the Magpisk to assist in retrieving those soaking in the sea. The Magpisk was filling up quickly with rescued survivors however, and as such, they called out to the Buttero to find out whether the shore was safe to land on, finding out that the upper docks were and that medical care was located there too. The Magpisk moved to the upper docks, where most of the survivors were retrieved, but some were too wounded, and as a result were joined by one of the medical marines, who recommended that those that remained be moved to the Revenant, which they were. One Revenant soldier would toss Ephraim a hot thermos filled with coffee, which had a small cup attached to the top. Thanking the man, the five living on board shared the coffee, and decided to continue assisting with efforts on land, heading for shore. The six, later four, would help throughout the night to the very early morning, helping with the retrieval of bodies and some of the clean-up, for which they were thanked, even assisting with the homeless that had managed to flee from the fire, though some concealed their injuries and wounds. They'd soon return to the Eisenstrasse to rest after 6:35am, but unbeknownst to them, a small collective of homeless Cattans - Ceres, Didacus, Alma, Nikon, Zotikos, Thaddaios, Isidora and Eligius - would come to visit them, wishing to thank those that were on the Magpisk for their help personally. The meeting would soon stumble into discussional anarchy, as everyone spoke with everyone, Kass helping in translating. After the conversation organized itself once more, Lanzo would end up enthusiastically suggesting that they invite the homeless Cattans aboard, see the airship, have a meal, and so forth - whilst there was some disagreement on the matter, especially whether they had the right to invite people, Kass had already asked and the destitute delegation responded positively. The conglomerate quickly made their way to the mess hall to have a meal, and continued their conversation there. They quickly continued on with the tour, moving swiftly as Captain Krantz, Váradi, and Von Strauss were currently attending a meeting at the Consulate, and they were unsure when they'd return - checking incoming hallways, to make sure there weren't many marines around, to avoid being asked about the Cattans. Lanzo's slightly disorganized tour of the Eisenstrasse was nearing its completion when Váradi's voice was heard from the intercom. Those of the Eisenstrasse got shivers down their spines as they realized that Captain Krantz, Váradi, and Von Strauss were back and the destitute Cattans were still on board. They quickly made their way to the cargo elevator, attempting to avoid getting spotted, when Von Strauss spotted the group on one of the upper catwalks. With Lanzo flustered, Ephraim explained what had happened, and Von Strauss simply smiled, telling them that they should just say she had authorized this if asked, and introduced herself to the homeless Cattans. After the brief introduction, Von Strauss informed those of the Eisenstrasse that they needed to prepare for the upcoming battle at Nadesh, and thus recommended that they bring the destitute down, which they promptly did after thanking her for her congeniality. After saying their goodbyes (and after Lanzo slipped them a small wooden mushroom with a note explaining its meaning, along with some money), the four and Kass returned inside and join in the preparations. Later on in the day, Ephraim and Gawain, along with Kass, would end up meeting Kyndreth Na'Vessta near the barracks, as Captain Krantz's tour had concluded and the two were heading back to his quarters. Introductions were exchanged, with Ephraim being spooked by Kyndreth's presence briefly, before blinking blankly as Kyndreth explained that she was married to the Captain, then having to once more explain the presence of a skeleton. Krantz added onto what Ephraim said, before complementing them on their work the night prior and departing back to his quarters with Kyndreth. Sometime later, Ephraim was brought to the bridge once more, this time quietly by an officer, as Von Strauss revealed to him that the destitute group from earlier had returned for some reason, asking him if he thought they would make good crew members. While surprised, Ephraim would say that he thought they were capable, before pointing out the two he didn't recognize at the front and mentioning how their lack of knowledge in the human tongue of Gren may prove problematic if brought onboard. Ultimately, Von Strauss would decide to bring them aboard, asking Ephraim to bring them up with Kass' help, which he would go on to do. Whilst the homeless Cattans excitedly waved at Ephraim and Kass, through the latter, the former asked the two unknowns if they knew Gren and why they were here. With the female bovine revealing she could speak Gren and explaining why they were here, Ephraim inducted them into the Eisenstrasse and brought them aboard, leading them to the bridge to meet Von Strauss. There, the two unknowns introduced themselves - Nita Ironhide and her friend Kitta - along with the destitute crew, and Von Strauss would offer them to join officially as ordinary crewmembers for the time being, which they accept. By Von Strauss' request, the new recruits were brought to the barracks, to be with the kobolds as to keep those who can't speak Gren in one spot, with Ephraim largely letting Kass be the guide. Whilst the Cattans would all promptly go to bed, Ephraim would stay up slightly longer despite feeling tired. The following day, whilst filled with many happenings as result of the trial occurring at the consulate, Ephraim himself would largely keep to the Eisenstrasse, assisting with affairs on board, especially with the new recruits, helped by his circle of comrades - intensified after Von Strauss, along with the remainder of the delegation, returned from the punishing of those sentenced. Training like this would continue throughout the the five days of sailing to the islands of Nadesh, with the journey proper being largely uneventful. Nadesh With the Magpisk, Ephraim would be among the boat operators assisting in bringing troops ashore. Equipped with a gasmask and his rifle, he was at the beach where the men were located, but was tasked by Von Strauss prior to the battle to later reboard the Eisenstrasse, as to watch over the new recruits and help out the gunner crews if needed, unless he was needed for something else. On-going. Game details His two skills are the following: *''Cruise Control'': in spite of his dislike of the open sea, after many years of handling his dinghy, he is incredibly adept at piloting smaller ships, whether it be by motor, by sail, even by oars. *''Felicitous Vagabond'': while his fortunes may not always be prosperous, his gaiety in times of troubles can prove lucky in times of need. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Crew